Shirley McLoon's The Jungle Book
Plot: Growing up can be a bumpy road, and it’s no exception for Shirley McLoon, who is uprooted from her Midwest life when her father starts a new job in the jungle India. Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, and Bijou are called for help for an emergency. Because the child star actress, con bear, and weasel name Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed had return to their part of the jungle. If they got to protect Shirley from those three villains, Scat Cat's niece, Hello Kitty, will be all better. But if they don't, Hello Kitty shall die, forever! So Shirley meets a wacky squirrel name Nutty and all of his weasel and squirrel henchmen, a group of dogs lead by their leader, Chief along with his wife, Georgette, and their son and daughter, Scamp and Angel, a devious hypnotic snake India python named Kaa, and the old alley cats name Tom, Butch, Fraidy Cat, and Streaky. Sooner or later, Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed arrived in time to kill Shirley! It's Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, and Bijou to the rescue! Once later, Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed are falling deeper down to meet their demise, they were never seen again. A few moments later, Shirley meets Tank Muddlefoot, she has a crush on him. Soon they are both in love and lived Happily Ever After. Cast *Riley Anderson - Shirley The Loon (Tiny Toons Adventures) *Peter Pan - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) *Wendy Darling - Viper (Kung Fu Panda) *John Darling - Pixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) (as Viper's little brother) *Michael Darling - Dixie (Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (as Viper's other little brother and as Pixie's twin) *Tinker Bell - Bijou (Hamtaro) *Nana - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Extras with Berlioz: Toulouse, Marie (both from The Aristocats), and Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Princess Jillian Daniel Johns - Hello Kitty *Twilight Sparkle - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Pinkie Pie - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Applejack - Cinderella (Same as movie) *Rainbow Dash - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Rarity - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Fluttershy - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Sunset Shimmer - Anna (Frozen) *Starlight Glimmer - Human Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Trixie Lulamoon - Esmeralda (The Hunchback Of Notre Dame) *Spike - Rajah (Aladdin) *Apple Bloom - Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Sweetie Belle - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Scootaloo - Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Snips - Kevin (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Snails - Brick (The Powerpuff Girls) *Button Mash - Boomer (The Powerpuff Girls) *Rumble - Butch (The Powerpuff Girls) *Princess Celestia - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Princess Luna - Human Odette (The Swan Princess) *Diamond Tiara - Sarah (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Silver Spoon - Nazz (Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Casey "Charles" Johns - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) (as Hello Kitty's uncle) *Mr. Anderson - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) (as Shirley's adoptive father) *Mrs. Anderson - Melissa (Looney Tunes) (as Shirley's adoptive mother) *Freddy Krueger - Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance), Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed (The Bernstein Bears Show (1985)) *Sam-I-Am - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *The Grouchy Guy - David Reed (Arthur) *Extras with David: Arthur, D.W., Jane, Kate, and Pal (Arthur) *Mouse - Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride (The Secret Of NIMH II: Timmy To The Rescue) *Fox - Adult Tod and Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) *Goat - Truffles and Lammy (Happy Tree Friends) *Snake "Sanford D. Ingleberry" - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Peguin's Birds - Tom, Butch (Tom and Jerry), Fraidy Cat, and Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Cubby The Lost Boy Bear - Tank Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown - Evil Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) Chapters *Discovering Shirley McLoon *On The Way To India *Hypnotic Encounters Of Kaa The Python *Chief's March *Shirley Meets Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, and Bijou *Hello Kitty Is Sick and Ill In Her Bed *Defending Evil Flippy From Shirley's Nightmare *Shirley Meets Nutty-I-Am *Green Eggs and Ham (Nutty version)/The Wacky Chase *Trust In Me (Shirley McLoon version) *Meeting The Alley Cats/"Everybody's Got A Laughing Place" *Shirley vs. Darla Dimple, Raffish Ralph, and Weasel McGreed *Shirley's Happily Ever After Category:Peter Pan parodies Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes